


Kitchen Duty

by owlmoose



Series: Pieces of Thedas [48]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Flash Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 07:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4779704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlmoose/pseuds/owlmoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alistair and Sereda Aeducan attempt to cook dinner with predictably disastrous results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitchen Duty

**Author's Note:**

> Written to the prompt "Aeducan/Alistair, cooking together."

Alistair looked mournfully at the pot of burned rabbit stew, then glared at Sereda. A teasing glare. Mostly. “Now I bet you’re sorry that you told Morrigan she didn’t have to cook.”

Sereda nudged him hard. In an ideal world, he might at least have stumbled, but since her shoulder only came about halfway up his torso, she had to settle for a grunt, followed by a chuckle. “Can't say you didn't warn me,” she said, kneeling down by the fire and pulling the wooden spoon free of the gloppy mess. “Still, it's better than I would have done. At least these bits are recognizable as meat. And I think that’s a carrot?” She pulled out a chunk that seemed orange, at least in comparison to the rest, an took a nibble. “Yep, definitely a carrot. And you can’t really taste the scorching.” 

She turned around and held the spoon up to him. He lifted a suspicious eyebrow before leaning down to take a reluctant bite. “Well. I suppose it’s better than nothing.”

Sereda pulled two bowls out of the mess kit and started serving, making sure to avoid the more egregiously burned bits. “Much better than nothing, I’d say. Especially considering I could probably eat a bronto raw.”

Alistair grinned as he sat next to her and spooned up his first bite. “And if it ever does come to that, Morrigan might find she’s willing to help cook after all.”


End file.
